Undisclosed Desires
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Gabriella had two separate lives and that's exactly how she liked them. Separate. But then Troy Bolton had to come into her life and change everything. What scares her the most wasn't the fact that he was revealing everything she worked so hard to hide. What scared her more was that she liked it.


Troy Bolton wasn't the type for wild parties. That's why he ditched Sharpay Evan's Halloween party extravaganza. Now, Troy was wondering why his best friend since kindergarten had dragged him to a club with drunken teenagers and college students. Chad Danforth had always gotten Troy into weird situations. Chad had promised him that Poison Ivy was the place to be at the moment, but all Troy wanted to do was sit home alone, giving candy out to little kids. Troy knew even if Chad hadn't forced him to go to the club, Sharpay, his other best friend, would've made him go to her crazy Halloween party.

"Can we leave now," Troy asked Chad for what seemed like the hundredth time. Chad was dressed up as a matador, complete with the red cape and everything. The only thing that stuck out was his uncontrollable bush on his head he called hair.

Chad just rolled his eyes and started dancing with the closest girl. "Live a little, man. Even Spiderman had to party."

Troy couldn't think of anything better to be that Halloween, so he went as his childhood hero. Troy just rolled his eyes and went over to the bar.

"Looks like you're having the time of your life." Troy was startled to see a girl right next him. She was wearing all black. She had on a long black skirt, black long sleeved blouse, and a lace shawl. She had a silver moon crescent necklace and a black top hat on top of her long blonde hair. She was an inch taller than Troy but only because she was wearing black platform boots. She held out her hand to reveal a small owl tattoo on her left wrist. "Stevie Nicks."

Troy shook her hand. "Spiderman."

"So Spiderman, what's got you so down?" the girl asked. Troy thought her voice sounded very familiar but shook it off.

"My best friend dragged me to this party, knowing that I don't want to be out right now," Troy said bitterly.

The blonde girl nodded her head. "Getting dumped does suck."

Troy was about to say something then he looked at her strange. "How did you know I got dumped? Do I know you?"

She was about to say a lame excuse when "The Edge of Seventeen" by the actual Stevie Nicks started to play. "This is my song. Gotta go."

She left before he could say anything, leaving Troy confused. How did the mysterious Stevie Nicks know that his girlfriend broke up with him? Why did she sound so familiar? Where the hell was Chad? Just when he was about to leave without him then he saw her.

Sexy wouldn't have been enough to describe her. She was on the dance floor like she owned the club and everyone in it. She was dressed up as an Indian. She had on a short tan skirt with blue tassels that was so short if she bent over, you could see her matching blue thong. To match she had a tan bra with blue tassels coming from the top. She had on tall tan high heeled fringe boots which showed off her long tanned legs very nicely. She wore a designed headed with a feather on top of her straight black hair put into braided pigtails. The costume showed off her curves in ways that made Troy forget all about his past girlfriend.

She was out of his trance when the woman was walking, more like stumbling, his way with a guy walking behind her. Troy was shocked to see who it was. Right behind the beautiful brunette was the captain of the West High basketball team, Hunter Raines, aka his arch rival. Troy was even more surprised to see who the sexy Indian actually was.

She stumbled her way to the bar shouting, "Tequila, tequila!"

"Gabi, I'm taking you home," Hunter said. He was dressed up like a very annoyed sailor.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed like a child. Close up she was even more stunning. She had dark brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. She had a familiar beauty mark on the corner of her right eye and a blue and silver belly button ring.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once." Troy could tell Hunter was getting more and more pissed. His blue-green eyes had anger in them, and he looked ready to pull out his blonde hair. Troy was happy he put his Spiderman mask on so they wouldn't know it was him.

It seemed she had no idea what she said because she turned to Troy and gasped. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed the water spout," she started to sing.

"Gabriella we don't have time for this," Hunter said, but she kept on singing.

"Out came the rain and washed the spider out." She was oddly close to Troy, touching him in very personal areas, but Troy didn't want to leave.

"Please excuse the slutty Indian," Hunter said to Troy.

"Hey," she stopped what she was doing to glare at Hunter, "we preferred to be called Native American."

"Gabriella, stop being so damn difficult for once!"

She thought that was the perfect moment to lift half of Troy's mask and start kissing him. He was too surprised to do anything back.

"Raines?"

"Danforth?"

Troy pulled away from her to see had Chad and Hunter glaring at each other. Hunter took the Indian's hand and dragged her away from them. Chad did the same to Troy, dragging him out of the club.

"Can you believe of all the dicks in the world we had to run into that one," Chad started ranting as soon as they were in his car.

"Did you know that girl he was with?" Troy asked, still in a daze from the kiss.

"No, but can you believe Hunter Raines was at the same club we were?" Chad kept ranting but Troy just zoned him out. Troy couldn't believe that he had seen Gabriella Montez at the party.

* * *

That Monday all Troy could think about was why Gabriella Montez had kissed him. He spent most of the time thinking about her tan skin, long legs, and hypnotizing eyes. Troy was again pulled out of his trance by his best friend, Sharpay, at lunch that day.

"Are you listening? My costume was amazing. I had on a pink fairy dress with tiny diamonds on it with the tiara I won for that beauty pageant. The least you could do was listen since you missed out on the party." Sharpay and Troy had been friends since 6th grade. Her family was filthy rich since his dad owned a chain of hotels.

"I'm sorry, Shar. It's just…" Troy trailed off.

Chad filled in with a mouth full of French fries, "He didn't want to be at the same party as you-know-who."

Sharpay gave him a look of sympathy. Even though she was known for being the ice queen of East High she was sweet when it came to her friends. Sharpay's gaze was then on someone who walked past their lunch table. "Kelsi."

A girl wearing glasses and a beanie stopped in front of their table. "I have some fabulous ideas for the winter musical. I was thinking maybe you could stop by the auditorium after school and rehearse them with me." She kept her head down the whole time and didn't say a word. Kelsi just nodded her head and waved goodbye and walked away.

"I'll be right back." Troy got up and followed the girl in the hallway. He found her, standing right in front of him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked so quiet Troy could barely hear her.

He ignored her question. "Stevie right?"

"I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Nielson," she corrected him. Troy was sure this was the same girl he saw from Friday night. Even though that girl had long blood hair and was 5'8", Troy was sure of it. They had the same green eyes and button nose. Troy felt odd looking down at her instead of looking up.

"I saw you at the Halloween party," Troy said, but she looked at him like he was a madman.

"You were Stevie Nicks. I was Spiderman," he tried to jog her memory.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"I saw your owl tattoo." He motioned to her wrist, and she pulled her sleeve down more. "So you are her."

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, dropping the act. She stood up straighter and gave him a death glare.

He was about to ask her about the sexy Indian when he heard _her_ voice. "Hey."

Troy turned around and saw her. She was more beautiful than ever. She wore a pretty yellow button up blouse, blue skinny jeans, and white flats. She even made the simplest things look amazing. Her dark brown hair was let out in loose curls and around her cute face. She had a lean, athletic figure from volleyball and track. She was absolutely stunning.

"H-h-hey Peyton," Troy stuttered than cleared his throat. "Hey Peyton."

She giggled at him and her nose scrunched up and mocha brown eyes light up. God, he loved that. "I better get going." She held up French textbook and walked off to the library.

"Ok." This time his voice cracked. She just giggled again and walked away. Troy stood there not even realizing that Kelsi had left. He was still in love with Peyton Montez.

Kelsi had ditched lunch to go outside. She didn't go outside in the front of the school where all the other kids hung out. She went to the side of the school. No one ever went there except her very small group of friends. She sat on the uncomfortable white brick bench next to the door leading the way into the school and started writing in her journal.

"Do you know anything about blue spiders?" Kelsi looked up from her journal to see her best friend sitting on the steps with one earphone in her ear.

"I know nothing about spiders. Why do you ask?"

Gabriella got up from the steps and walked over to her friend. She looked nothing like the girl from the club. Her hair was back to be and untamable mess. Kelsi always said it looked like a lion. She had on an oversized t-shirt, baggy jeans, and Nikes. You would be surprised to even think she had a figure under there.

"All I can remember from the party was blue spiders. It's weird." Gabriella sat down next to Kelsi on the bench. Kelsi could hear the music from some random rapper she didn't know the name to coming Gabriella's earphone.

"You don't remember anything from Friday," Kelsi smiled. "Hunter didn't tell you how he carried you out the club while you cried like a baby screaming 'Tequila, tequila'."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. You can't believe what Hunter says. He said I gave a handjob to five guys, went to third base with a girl, and started dancing on a pole like a stripper in front of everyone."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Gabriella smacked her on while Kelsi started laughing. They had been best friends since eighth grade. Gabriella was going through a rough time and Kelsi was there for her. All they needed was each other ever since.

"Hunter did say he saw Chad Danforth at the party." Kelsi started thinking. She didn't say anything about Troy Bolton. She didn't want to freak Gabriella out even more.

"What would Chad Danforth be doing at our club?" Gabriella went deep into thought. "Blue spider. Blue spider. Blue eyes?"

"Then during lunch Troy Bolton started talking to me." Gabriella looked more surprised.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. He stopped when he saw your sister in the hallway. It was like he was hypnotized," Kelsi recalled the encounter. Kelsi was still thinkinga about all the possibilities.

"They won't come back after seeing Hunter there. It's probably nothing to worry about." Gabriella shrugged it off and put her earphone back in.


End file.
